Remaining Conflict
by AlexineCross
Summary: This is my first fiction of my favorite game Jade Empire! I do not own this game or any of the characters in it, I just did it for fun... I based this story from a dream I had recently had, and just HAD to make this, though this is only the first chapter :3 So..I hope you enjoy!


_:1:_

_Remaining Conflict_

Torment, and confusion, what was this? Was it another of her unexplained nightmares? No…this felt real…and she knew it. The Radiant Jen Zi was not unstoppable in this case, never did something like this ever cross her mind. This, this wasn't one where her mind was playing tricks on her. Not today anyway. What should she do? What could she do now? She was enslaved, trapped, and for what seemed like eternity in utter pain and weakness.

There is no escaping this hellish nightmare.

"Are you guys ready?" Zu grabbed his staff without hesitation for their afternoon walk in the Imperial City. Assuming that he would need it…But he assumed a lot of things. "Zu, we don't need to fight while in the city." Jen Zi stepped in front of him before he even thought about opening the door, Blocking his way. "It's unnecessary. Just let it be." Zu glared at Jen Zi for a moment, but then remembering what he had told her earlier…If only he could make her forget about it, for he was having second thoughts on the situation. "Zu! C'mon!" Zu was in a fuzzy state all of the sudden. 'why can't she just realize…how dangerous this really is for her. She should be-no…I shouldn't worry, she can take care of herself' Zu put his staff back in place. Zu picked the staff back up and toyed with it to put it on his back. Radiant Jen Zi and Sky were already out the door to try the newly built teahouse In the city next to the Arena Tavern. It had fairly good business, almost as much as the Tavern. Sky was the one that first pointed it out, and mentioned it to the others a while back. Only Zu was available at the time to be invited and since Sky planned it out he loathed the trip even more. Finally Zu snapped out of it and made his way up with the others.

"So, Jen Zi you think we could get a room together?" Sky charmingly questioned. In a somewhat sarcastic way though.

"I don't know about that." Jen Zi blushed with a small giggle behind it. Not knowing how to react to his question.

"You two need some- " Jen Zi cut him off

"There it is! C'mon let's get inside and get some good seats!"

And off she ran. Embarrassed and pleased to leave while she could. 'Man, I really need to stop fraternizing with those two together.' Jen Zi thought, as well as Zu thought the same thing. But she also remembered what Zu said to her. When he pulled her aside

"_Jen Zi, not only did you defeat your former master and the Emperor but you defeated some of your own demons as well…"_

"_What are you talking about? That's not true is it?"_

"_That's all I can tell you for right now, but be prepared for something big…'_

Thinking out loud, Jen Zi spoke. "Why can't I just forget!- Zu noted quickly what she was thinking, and now was not the time to be saying anything…

They finally found some good seats though it didn't take very long, there wasn't much business anyway.

"So!" Sky awkwardly spoke out just to get Jen Zi's attention for the moment. Zu didn't say a word. His gaze mainly focused on the floor. Why did he have to do this? Maybe it was the other part of him that really wanted to just…hurt her…the sadistic side...did he have one? He wasn't too sure himself. Questions such as this would flood his mind from time to time. Jen Zi noticed that Zu was in a minor trance and waved her hand in his face. "Aw, c'mon Zu, at least try to enjoy something." Zu couldn't keep his focus on anything, and decided to go out in the balcony nearby. Sky was doing no better. Always being nervous around Jen Zi, he knew he had a soft spot for her. As did Jen Zi for him, but she didn't know what to do with those feelings…she knew in her heart was set for Sky…but something about Sagacious Zu lit something inside her. She almost liked the way he would scold her and give her death stares.

Not just intrigue, but…desire? No, that was all for sky…maybe? 'Why can't I make up my damn mind!'

Sky was quite compelling in some ways, but Zu…was it because she's known him longer? She wanted answers.

Then, in a sudden movement, her body started to react on what she thought. The prowess….the secrets…the loneliness inside him…

Jen Zi's thoughts drifted away from the Jade Empire, her thighs tightened together in each thought of the secrets of Sagacious Zu.


End file.
